Promise
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A promise can be a thousand things and be kept by the person who agreed to it long as they live. To say my arrival had been expected is a understatement. They did not expect me. Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor were grieving after the loss of someone they knew and I had no clue of who that was. I had one mission projecting in my processor: protect the twins. [Sequel to 'Surprise']
1. To be made

A promise can be a thousand things and be kept by the person who agreed to it long as they live. To say my arrival had been expected is a understatement. They did not expect me. Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor were grieving after the loss of someone they knew and I had no clue of who that was. I had one mission projecting in my processor: protect the twins.

I had arrived at a military base in the year 2022.

Why frankly I had stolen a arm uniform from the locker of a man. Some can say my heart is in the defense side of the militia to the Resistance cause because maybe it is. I also stole his wallet. Adams Bobinson just lost his identity to a cyborg called T-11. Not to confuse with Tyler Eleven working for the Resistance. What character Tyler Eleven is can be defined as none of my business.

I knock on the door.

Kyle Reese opens the door.

"Who are you?" Kyle asks, in the dead of night leaning against the door holding a gun in his hand.

"I am T-11," I said.

"Who sent you?" Kyle asks.

"I don't know," I said.

I can't age like the previous models.

Why can I not?

I really do not know.

"Kyle," I heard Sarah Connor in a low strained voice. "Who is it?"

"Who ever sent The Guardian has sent another," Kyle said.

"Let him in!" Sarah said.

So I was let in to a small apartment. Temporary small flat with one hallway leading to three rooms. The first is the kids room, obviously. The second is the parent's room and the third room is the restroom. In the entrance place is the living room which is across from the dining room. Behind the dinning room is the kitchen.

Sarah is at the table with red eyes.

"This is different model," Sarah said, dapping at her eyes.

"T-11," I said. "Model 11."

Sarah and Kyle share a strange look as Kyle comes over to the table.

"Come to the table, please," Sarah requests.

I came to the table then sat down in a chair.

I can see grief in Sarah's eyes.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" I ask.

"Nothing," Sarah said, as Kyle takes her free hand. She clears her throat. "I want you to make a promise."

"Yes?" I ask.

"Make sure our kids are not turned into Terminators," Sarah said. "Not only protecting them."

I blink.

"So, you are leaving them," I said. "With me."

I find that quite odd.

"In your hands," Sarah said, quietly.

'Them' as in Roger Connor and Jane Connor; five year old's.

"I don't like it much as I do trusting a Terminator," Kyle said.

"Kyle!" Sarah said.

"You saw how Skynet terminated Guardian," Kyle said. "They would do _anything_ to stop us."

"Well, I am a Hybrid," I said "If that is any comfort."

The two look over towards me.

"A what?" Sarah asks, puzzled.

"Think of bone fused into Hyperalloy," I explain. "Hyperalloy bone."

"So you have a different endoskeleton," Kyle said.

"Yes," I said.

"But more human than the usual Terminators," Kyle elaborates.

I nod.

"How convenient that the future sent a Terminator in our darkest moment," Kyle said, acting skeptical.

Sarah squeezes Kyle's hand.

"The kids need him," Sarah said, as her hand's grip on Kyle's hand loosens. "We have talked this over. We have to leave them with a trusted person."

"I promise the twins will not be turned into Terminators," I said. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

Kyle raises a brow.

"Where did you get that saying?" Kyle asks.

"The radio," I said.

Kyle lowers his brow.

"If any harm comes to them-" Kyle starts to say but I cut him off.

"I know," I said. "You will personally hunt me down and terminate me."

"That and crack your CPU into pieces," Kyle said.

"I don't have the typical CPU," I said. "Hybrid."


	2. The kids

"Where is mom?" Roger asks.

"Who are you?" Jane asks.

"Hey, I asked first," Roger said.

I turn away from the cabinet holding two plates with eggs and bacon cooked for breakfast.

"I am your uncle," I said, putting on a friendly smile holding two plates in my hands taking careful balance "Uncle Thomas Reese."

"Can I call you Uncle T?" Jane asks.

"Sure," I said.

Roger is staring at me, in shock probably. Roger and Jane had come hopping out of their room excited and so full of energy until coming to a stop right at the kitchen. I put both plates on the table. For being a Terminator Hybrid I do need to eat. I make myself a pankcake at the oven going off the cook book but ended up making a egg omelet.

"Where is our parents and Grandpa?" Roger asks, in a more demanding voice.

I lower my head.

Apparently the twins do not know the previous Terminator has been terminated.

"They left," I said, in a low voice.

"Why?" Roger asks.

I had a pause lifting my head back up towards the twins.

How do I lie to a child that his parents left to protect him?


	3. 5 years later

p data-p-id="fa77808a6d8f4f0ef0e31a91fd6e379f"emstrong...2027...May 30th, Sunday...br /strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="d39be31e034c9a8298f027e65c3b00c3"emstrong..Chicago...Illinois.../strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="cd170cf48952fdf34c615bb3f988d5e4""Roger, I need some help with the groceries," I call, taking out two bags of groceries. /p  
p data-p-id="e932f32b0a6f61d42242363e24071046"Every day the groceries are getting heavier. Not just because Jane likes her fair share of barbies but maybe it is just my joints aching. I can hear the distinctive sound of a motorcycle from the garage along with loud rock music blaring up on high volume. /p  
p data-p-id="e01d4fe96d8d018ecc71ad49305fc6d5""What?" Roger asks. "I can't hear you!" /p  
p data-p-id="742207c70fedcd74fda105bdb1b1bd81"Ten years old and he is acting rebellious. /p  
p data-p-id="a31d49a9a8d6156be92d918582cf09c1""Damn it,you are still a child!" I shout. "Stop growing too fast on me!"/p  
p data-p-id="93b0cbf3bda625e9382abe8256f708f7""I will help you, Uncle T!" Jane cheerfully said, skipping out of the house with her pigtails bobbling up and down by each movement./p  
p data-p-id="554857e1a3cc24f37190866473121ab0"I wonder how Roger can stand not to tug at them whenever he has the chance. The kids know me by the name Uncle Thomas Reese. They think I am just an Uncle raising his brother's two kids on his own because 'Grandpa died and so mommy and daddy went on a vacation'. But I fear Roger is questioning me being his biological relative while his twin sister does not. Jane gets out a bag from the back end of the van. Spotty, the new dalmatian pup, barks at me at the front porch. Spotty does this to me every single day. I smell different, so what?/p  
p data-p-id="afffb47f957886262fb32ed216f989b5""Shut up, Spotty," I said, dropping a small chew toy to the pup. /p  
p data-p-id="64643ca726bb76e32bdc4784f47bf031"Spotty pounces on the chew toy. /p  
p data-p-id="6aa5d07d512b269f86cd80dda36d32b5"I get into the house./p  
p data-p-id="9cda554b4e493484bab9daf2f7bde9b2""Come on, Roger!" Jane said, cheerfully. "You need the exercise!"/p  
p data-p-id="9cd03e4055f6fc9763f14c1cb9215db4"strongVroom,vroom, vroom./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4586b8ed6e5f3bb2bf1c932c26541aeb""Got enough exercise as it is!" Roger shouts back./p  
p data-p-id="baabced1dc7ed297b8ea1efbb84425ff"I sigh putting the groceries on the table. /p  
p data-p-id="ff6acfbf9d377c1c4715616537b42ab5"V-Vroom went the motorcycle./p  
p data-p-id="4cf75ba1a65fddd950c9d31f116a6aec""Roger!" Jane shouts./p  
p data-p-id="19ae63dc1d6e5d3f15f021cadb3a4ca1""I will be back after dark," Roger shouts back. "I promise!"/p  
p data-p-id="24f5fd44e336161387f2ae1830f97492"Roger zooms down the Chicago street along with the music box blaring on out a rock song. I wonder just then if I should allow my aging mechanism to start working. Jane and I get the rest of the bags into the house emptying the van. It is thanks the hacking skills bestowed upon me by who ever sent me to this time that I was able to make a identity for us as a family and get a job a a security officer as a job for a vastly important building at night. Today is not one of those days I will be on duty. I work from Monday to Friday. /p  
p data-p-id="31df6649eb122478c8a85fa7be38c845""Uncle T," Jane said as I meddle through the bags. "Are we aliens?"/p  
p data-p-id="e0c2c1c59a745f78040d768dbbb70f4c"I laugh opening the fridge handing out the new gallon of milk./p  
p data-p-id="73a5df519c7b8963a94cbd78af1abf18""No," I said. "What makes you ask?"/p  
p data-p-id="ace510824a50ddc5b2032fdac37523c8""Mosta' of my classmates in Middle School don't have attractive Uncles," Jane said. "Much as my Science Teacher Miss Hilly wants to go out with you."/p  
p data-p-id="dae5b2cf6af4152a3fff0a01039035d0"I stop putting a bag under the sink in a box for poop scooping. /p  
p data-p-id="ce4ef5282d8ad5ef3ac7e54f75673b77""...Jane," I said,getting upright. I turn towards Jane raising a eyebrow. "Is that why I keep getting calls from Miss Hilly?"/p  
p data-p-id="5e7d7df60c0adcab9955f2217653379f""Yes," Jane said./p  
p data-p-id="64fd216ee6c48a50ec827394b9b6294b""When did you learn the word 'attractive'?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="3b8714c9b135d7f1ae874ba2442438b2""From a Pokemon game Santa Clause got me last Christmas," Jane said. /p  
p data-p-id="970baefa9789acfe4494706a117b7201"I sigh, putting up a new set of pudding into a cabinet above the microwave. /p  
p data-p-id="4176b7f2c52a94a0055a3dbf494d6e7d""Jane, why would you give her my phone number?" I ask. /p  
p data-p-id="f08483be28f13457f79bf92db5bfe632""Most of my classmates have Uncles who are married," Jane said. "You are single and there is something wrong with that. Some of my classmates have two uncles, two aunts, two grandma's,two grandpa's,and two of each."/p  
p data-p-id="e5c7e04768914e74a34882d2ab7c29a7""I get it," I said./p  
p data-p-id="fb02aa4652d343576206b9a200b4f633"strongRing,ring, ring/strong came my phone in my pocket. /p  
p data-p-id="a5bb852272d2d8b7c8ef34b8b989b70a""Answer it!" Jane shouts./p  
p data-p-id="709f447baf3e5aefcc6b2bd8960b5191"I take the phone out of my pocket then flip it open./p  
p data-p-id="6caa8d96bd030c3377594e61870c957b""Ello," I said. "This is T-11."/p  
p data-p-id="e06287d33f3b79d4ec9db60417a1a640""...Uncle, that is not your name," Jane said./p  
p data-p-id="e7adb4b2a9dee5774a3d4f18d67d340b""Sorry,that was my nickname from my bull riding days," I said, with a wink to Jane./p  
p data-p-id="5fdaf674c88d9901ad25690cb4c5ebae"Jane rolls her eyes putting up the rest of the groceries./p  
p data-p-id="16076b335fdc44b2870541e09ec0297e""Hello, handsome butt," Miss Hilly said. /p  
p data-p-id="02e6845598ddce7466fb6a978e6daac1""I do not have a manly handsome butt," I said. "Nice try at flirting."/p  
p data-p-id="5f2c131a65fa06e1efc484b01f27435e""I can do so much more if you will come to my house and have dinner with me," Miss Hilly said./p  
p data-p-id="df9e661135aecb34b8f85aaad0b79a33""Is that a offer for a date night?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="7f44b728069c63229697e7bbc0e97052""Yes," Miss Hilly said. /p  
p data-p-id="51f6c50cbfbc12a11d65e36a3f002396""Say yes,say yes, say yes!" Jane excitedly said. /p  
p data-p-id="4997ae567d05b94c708947f58cf0b14e""When is dinner?" I ask. /p  
p data-p-id="023144b412c7b1c4669b82ebad27e954""At eight," Miss Hilly said./p  
p data-p-id="010f6a4ad1ad0d296342dcd52dd4e2a3""Wee!" Jane cheers. "Woohoo!" She hops up and down. "I am going to have an Aunt!"/p  
p data-p-id="a939433c5b2ec842b233df1f6e2745f8"I lower the phone./p  
p data-p-id="4a16c5fe512f92bad109a05db29d4a88""Just because we are having a date night doesn't mean you are getting a Aunt,Jane," I said. /p  
p data-p-id="a332ec26af681240d9ffd3d2421307a9""Uh huh," Jane said./p  
p data-p-id="650fa5658628169b82ff5c54b0f71e74""Nah uh," I said./p  
p data-p-id="71e155bc6dfd63782d50eb8eabc99cf8""It so does, Uncle T," Jane said. /p  
p data-p-id="f7ff1731d0fb08ae8af53b379bb0d02d"I hear Miss Hilly's laughter over the phone so I put it back up to my ear./p  
p data-p-id="271ad0113ae0783d1611c0504db38ce3""Okay," I said. "I will give it a shot."/p  
p data-p-id="182573f3280837a64fc2f8d87b850ffc""See you there, sunny boy," Miss Hilly said./p  
p data-p-id="4d4b8d7d26d73f83c4568eeab5d373a5"I press the red button on the phone slipping the phone back into my pocket./p 


	4. Trouble on the home front

**..5:58 PM..**

 **...Police station...**

"You are the Uncle of Roger Smith?" The Officer asks.

I nod.

"That I am," I said.

The Officer slides forth a paper slip.

"Sign the paperwork," The officer said, leaning back into the chair fiddling with his fingers. I take out a pen and start filing out the paper work. I saw the officer's name tag read Arnold Robertson.

"Army vet?" Arnold asks.

"Yes," I lied.

"What war?" Arnold asks.

"The one against ISIS," I said, earning silence from Arnold.

"Oh," Arnold said, heaving a sigh. "That war."

"Yeah," I said.

"Who did'cha serve, soldier?" Arnold asks.

"Under Scott," I said.

"Hah," Arnold said. "At least there were some American common names. How many Thomas's were there?"

"Twenty three," I lied off the bat.

"You are a unlucky man," Arnold said.

I have a soft laugh.

"Yeah, right," I said.

I notice a woman from the corner of my eye walking past me.

"You must be still be employed by the army to be wearing that uniform around," Arnold said.

"I am," I said.

 **Radar:** Terminator detected. Female. Just went by.

I know Arnold is trying to make some form of conversation; he is trying.

I'll give him that.

 **Model:** 1005.

She strikingly reminded me of Beckett from Castle. I drop the pen taking my hand down to the knife sheath around my belt. The vary reason why Arnold asked if I was a vet because of the markings along my neck more endearingly more similar to dog tags now being imprinted on human necks these day. Fortunately that was Tyler Eleven's idea to imprint dog tag markings on my neck shortly before activating me.

"Going to re-enlist?" Arnold asks.

"I am still enlisted," I said. "Listen, man, duck."

I turn away then toss the knife into T-1005's shoulder.

T-1005 takes out the knife without a problem showing not a sign of a wound. It was as if she is water but more stable and human. So much for being Mimetic Polyalloy.

"I have been waiting for you," I said.

T-1005 tosses the knife back at me. I duck hearing a gut wrenching 'fling' indicating the knife has landed in flesh. I get up seeing to see an empty chair twirling in circles where right beside it lay a dead corpse bleeding from the forehead with a blade sticking out. T-1005 went down the hall quickening her pace but that is when gun fire from the present cops went out. I tore through the walls until I came in to the jail cell Roger and a few other bad guys are in.

"Are you on Steroids or something?" Roger asks.

I pick up Roger then leap out of the building.

"AHHHHH!" Roger screams, high pitch with his eyes closed. "I am not ready to die!"

I land on the roof of a steel van.

"Sorry, folks!" I apologize, hopping right off.

"What are you?" Roger asks.

I open the cardoor to the family van, throw Roger in, and get into the driver seat starting the engine.

"I said," Roger repeats. "What are you?"

"I am a Terminator," I said. "A hybrid."

"A..what?" Roger said as I drove away.

"Cyborg," I said. "We can't feel but we can feel psychologically."

"My grandpa has got to be human," Roger said.

"Sadly he was not," I said.

"...What happened to Grandpa?" Roger asks.

"He was terminated," I said.

"Liar!" Roger accuses me.

"I am sorry, but that is the story I was told," I said.

"What else are you lying about?" Roger asks, hurt.

"I am not your uncle," I said. Roger grabs at the door and attempts to get out. "Nope,nope,nope," I shut the door on Roger. "I made a promise along with my mission perimeters. It is to make sure you and your sister do not get converted."

"Oh really?" Roger said, uneasy. "What about the chat of the birds and the bees?"

"When two people like each other vary much, they go wherever that fits their privacy, get undressed, and have..." I said. "No, I shouldn't tell a child!"

"Hey, I have read some smut," Roger said.

"Oh god," I said.

"So tell me what happens in the bedroom," Roger said.

"A baby is made," I said. "But not within an hour. It takes a while for a baby to be made."

"Where did you come from?" Roger asks.

"If I told you; you wouldn't believe me," I said.

"Try me," Roger said.

"I was born from a woman," I said. "Just like you."

"You are a cyborg!" Roger said. "I woulda' imagined you came off the assembly line."

I sigh looking towards the review mirror seeing T-1005's figure chasing the van.

"I am a hybrid," I said. "I am very different."

"Everyone is different," Roger said, as I speed up. "But not machines. They are all the same."

I frown feeling hurt by Roger's comment.

"I recently fiddled with my aging systems," I said, turning my head briefly towards Roger. "Do I look any older to you?"

Roger gasps.

"Your hair is getting gray!" Roger said.

"Good," I said, with a rare smile towards Roger. "it is working for once."

"Why was Grandpa terminated?" Roger asks.

"Tell me what you remember about him," I said, changing the subject.

"He was way better than you," Roger said.

"Hey," I said. "T-800's are all the same when it comes to being a figure to children. But my model is very different."

"Uh,then you are inbetween," Roger said.

"I can live with that," I said.

"But Grandpa was still better than you," Roger said.

The van tips forwards.

I look over my shoulder to see T-1005 holding on to the bumper.

"I can't bring him back," I said. "But what I can do is ensue you are alive for what fate has in store."

"What kind of nonsense trash is that?" Roger asks. "You didn't answer my question," I can see tears form at the edges of his eyes. "Why was my grandpa terminated?"

I sigh.

"He wasn't your grandpa, either," I said. "I don't know why Skynet eliminated the previous T-800. He just was terminated."

"You lie," Roger said.

"I want you to go home, pack what snacks you can, get your sister, get the guns, and Spotty," I said, pushing on the break. "Then you must run."

"You are not gonna come," Roger said. "Just my lucky day."

"I will come," I said. "I will find you. I have files on you." I click his seatbelt buckle off then push Roger out. "NOW GO."

I swerve out of Roger's way as he rolled down the pavement. Roger gets up then runs down the street. I ran over the T-1005 which in turn resulted in the van flipping over. I manage to get out of the van through the glassless window. I turn around to see T-1005 staring down at me with her arm in the shape of a long sword.

"Are you ready to be terminated?" T-1005 asks.

"No!" I said, twisting T-1005's ankle then throw her into a store window.

I get up on my two feet.

"But are you ready to get your ass kicked?" I ask.

T-1005 helps herself up using two shelves.

"Termination is imminent," T-1005 said.

I shook my head.

"Not on my watch," I said, taking out a large gun.

I just had to stall and distract T-1005 long enough even if I got hurt.


	5. Fleeing

p data-p-id="0896c416f925698e216db383bbaa289a"emstrong...7:56 PM../strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="fae8b0f8923fd8af6815d2829ebc9ccf"emstrong..Abandoned old Victorian house.../strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="d0e6037c9990d069fa1337529e3d43f2""Brother, what about Uncle T?" Jane asks, hiding under the table with Roger./p  
p data-p-id="2e683dd9c8aef4c86c7b101f7ed1b062""It is not our Uncle," Roger calmly said. "It never was."/p  
p data-p-id="4fac7c5327c979f1e8ee6c2219b6b22f"Jane looks skeptically at Roger./p  
p data-p-id="8fa96d72e0458ba1ea2f9e8bc6bab62e""But he is," Jane said. "Why would Uncle lie about being our relative?"/p  
p data-p-id="39f9f46a369ea728f28b2c96dcb116f8""It is a Cyborg, sis," Roger said. "It is programmed to lie."/p  
p data-p-id="6ace81ea89b89676eb1eff40b47030c8""And he raised us," Jane said./p  
p data-p-id="2831088a9c7daff54de2ec8dfb3c725f""It was programmed to do that," Roger said. "The only ones who raised us was ma,pa,and grandpops."/p  
p data-p-id="e071657a17d219bc6fe66854820c6701"Jane frowns./p  
p data-p-id="c2eeaa615c043c6e6b7fd9c34559776f""Stop calling Uncle T a 'It'," Jane said. "He doesn't have two genders!"/p  
p data-p-id="3618baef56d88f9c2687a0024fc71a15""It doesn't have a gender, sis," Roger said. "Machines don't have genders."/p  
p data-p-id="f10a463429cb9b09acaf75324eb03fb9""Submarines have genders!" Jane protests./p  
p data-p-id="b8b35824b94bb6d0ea0b75ee435a0491"They hear the door opening so Roger covers Jane's mouth./p  
p data-p-id="9be534e46255cc6ec042973886accc53""It found us," Roger whispers./p  
p data-p-id="1659c6e8fe00d5c85828d2f7fe3e2246"Spotty barks./p  
p data-p-id="0ad54e3a9556804e2998e294a215a602""It?" Jane said, making Roger uncover her mouth. "I believe you mean Uncle T!"/p  
p data-p-id="3c627eb9c32ff7601f4af2bd3c86e896""No,I meant the threat," Roger whispers. "Spotty,shut up!"/p  
p data-p-id="8c82a61cc73d792cb3a00543ffce0bb5"Spotty ran after the direction that T-1005 is in./p  
p data-p-id="993e4b658cdd05dc61006c72dd8627ce"Roger takes his sister by the hand with a backpack around his shoulders full of supplies to last for however long needed./p  
p data-p-id="10a0374923fa484de179745c15777465""Spotty!" Jane shouts./p  
p data-p-id="9a8e894cf2f362f1fca0e934e320a706"Roger and Jane run out of the back door hearing a whimper./p  
p data-p-id="5a022085b528c816c313a89fe0f54622""He doomed himself," Roger said, as the back door shuts behind them. "Come on!"/p  
p data-p-id="987e5c4cf4bcce53e41d94c7f7b4f284""Uncle T bought Spotty for me!" Jane whimpers./p  
p data-p-id="d6fad2d4dd98747d5d2a652bcebb086e"The twins rush down the sidewalk where a loud crashing sound came from the Victorian house. The porch side of the front part to the Victorian House is crashed into pieces. T-1005 walks out of the building as her hand is changing from a plasma cannon into a regular good old small human hand. She goes after the twins in a casual stride down the yard taking her sweet old time. T-1005 makes it to the road where a T-299 came to a full stop in front of the twins lacking hair and instead of Caucasian skin he has Hispanic skin. He has a unusual scar down his left eye. T-299 lacks an optic and a eye of the sorts as he reveals a open socket showing a metal inside. One may say Roger's eyes boggled when his sister screamed./p  
p data-p-id="e0d8dd29cfd0d0a20f4e14207bd45d7f""Come with me if you want to live," T-299 said./p  
p data-p-id="2229e98da2fb14c44af7628daa1944b8"A bad impression of their late grandpa. /p  
p data-p-id="025c14f6531331a76be60b0118f55b8b""I didn't know Grandpa had a half brother," Roger said. /p  
p data-p-id="27d986e64f8996fcad0ea211e74956d7""I am not his half-brother," T-299 said./p  
p data-p-id="fcfa2d7f5ee69354275174a1037356f5"The twins get aboard the motorcycle without another word. He sure doesn't resemble their grandpa that greatly except for the intimidating voice that actually sounded reassuring to them and not scary. Jane looks over her shoulder witnessing the T-1005 come to a stop in the middle of the road staring at them in the distance./p  
p data-p-id="8786cf74e63df1b0e027ebb02ffb9c8e""We're okay sis," Roger said. "We are safe."/p  
p data-p-id="a2deaa1976e68e934ff82c89375357f0""I miss Uncle T," Jane said, tearfully. /p  
p data-p-id="7bd869d14f74dc2bcb94dd37c53db4e5""Uncle T has been compromised," T-299 said. /p  
p data-p-id="ffe40fc064f0f3ec04b1da49a5e3795e"Jane looks over her shoulder back in the direction T-299 is going towards./p 


	6. Stand behind

The motorcycle zips out of perspective. T-1005 collapses landing on the pavement face first. I walk over to the side of the T-1005 then look off to the distance. My dashboard systems indicates the twins and whoever they hitched a ride on are long gone.

"Damn it," I lightly curse, looking down towards T-1005.

Skynet is making a plan of the sorts to get rid of their unknown threat through any means necessary. My face lacks skin and flesh so it mostly reveals a skeleton fused in metal where my eye sockets are growing back. Unlike humans I can grow my eyes back within a week while growing back facial skin takes really long. I have considered wearing a mask so this is where I came to resorting to a hood. That fight took out my recognizable facial features. Now I had just about tracked down the twins using a file of a break in on a historical Victorian house that resulted in the loss of building material. Skynet has now got the upper hand.

Kyle Reese will eventually be hunting me down.

And it won't be pretty.

I pick up the T-1005 putting her over my shoulder.

I walk back into the house cracking glass under my boots.

"Woof!" I hear a puppy bark.

"Ah, there we go," I said,scanning the scene for Spotty. "Come out, come out, come out where ever you are."

My metal optics can see through the night detecting energy signatures glowing out red.

I look around for Spotty.

"Spotty," I call.

"Woof! Woof!" Spotty barks.

I look down to see the little Dalmatian whimpering along the staircase on his side bleeding. I grid my teeth together. No dog should be treated like that!, I thought. I manage to get T-1005 into a box with wheels underneath then wrap Spotty into a towel in my arms. I make my way out of the building to the one next door currently under a controversial scandal and is up in the air to being sold which it will never be. In the basement is where I set up residence tying T-1005 onto a chair with her arms behind her back. I treat Spotty using my Veterinarian skill in my processor.

Spotty is growling at me.

"You know buddy," I said. "I am trying to help you and this is what I get for in return?"

I turn the puppy towards me.

"Sniff my hand," I said.

The dog is probably horrified at such a ugly creature like me. Something not of man. Something that is simply not of this era lacking a face. I put my hood up covering most of my lackless face to the pup. Spotty sniffs my hand that is trembling. Spotty lowers his head on the clean towel glancing from side to side whining.

"Good boy," I said, petting his head.

"I miss them too."

I take my hand off Spotty's head then take out dog food and dip it into a bowl. I get a second bowl trickling water in thanks to the operational faucet. Like a human I can sleep; I can remain awake for at least week without needing to move and then my system starts to suffer. I leave two bowls beside the towel and the wrapped puppy. I went over to the knocked out T-1005 holding a small black device in my hand.

I press the button.

"T-1005 up for duty," T-1005 said, in a monotone voice.

I step out of the shadows.

"You destroyed my face intentionally," I said.

T-1005 nods.

"The Connor twins will get lost and find their way to Skynet," T-1005 said.

"Nonsense," I said. "They are not the unknown agents who sent me."

"How does a hybrid know?" T-1005 said.

"I chose to forget," I said. "Unlike how The Guardian was forced to."

"So you know who sent you," T-1005 said.

"No," I said. "I do not know."

T-1005 frowns.

"But you just said you would know," T-1005 points out.

I lower myself down to her level.

"I don't," I said. "And if any harm comes to them you will die in a slow and painful death in the pits of molten steel just like your predecessor."

"You will die a slow and painful death," T-1005 said, harshly. "And no one will mourn your death."

I growl stepping back.

"I will not be terminated," I said. "Not until the mission is complete."

"Protecting the twins will take _years_ ," T-1005 said. She had a short laugh acting as though I am a fool in her presence. "What is your main mission?"

"I said; to protect the twins from you," I said, now leaning forwards with my hands around her wrists on the chair. I am inches away from T-1005's face. "Where did they go?"

"You are hurting me," T-1005 complains as my grip tightens.

"Terminators do not feel pain," I said, staring into her eyes/

"But it does hurt!" T-1005 complains.

"You are made out of Mimetic Polyalloy," I said. "Liquid metal," I made a 'tsk' sound three times. "And you expect me to believe you psychologically feel pain!"

T-1005 puckers her lips together.

"Mentally, yes," T-1005 said, after thinking for while.

"Your mission is not to feel more human," I said. "The only one who can feel human in this room is me."

"I am on visual learning mode," T-1005 said.

I frown.

"I do not believe you," I said. "How about the other items I kicked your ass around the city and not once did you flinch. You should be called Atticusia Finch for that."

"Atticus Finch is a racist," T-1005 said.

"Not every man is perfect," I said, tightening harder around her wrist digging in leaving marks. "Where are they going?"

"No idea," T-1005 said.

I let go of her wrists then take out a flame thrower.

"I will ask one more time and you will lose something very dear to you," I said. "As that will render your liquid metal abilities mute to that part of your body."


	7. To dive

I knew to rescue someone who didn't want to be rescued is not going to be easy.

"You know what I heard your little friends say?" T-1005 said,tauntingly. "The boy acts as though you are not a person."

I am in the backseat lowered down where there is dark screens. Currently T-1005's hands are tied to the wheel and the car is on automatic driving. The backseat lacks any sort of seating area because of some kind of protests carried by parents a couple years ago to a car company that allowed easier removal of seats from the car. I see the point in easily getting out seats more convenient than ever before.

"I am a person," I said, my finger around the fire blazing trigger to the gun. "Not a machine like you."

T-1005 hisses.

"That is where you are wrong," T-1005 said. "We are all people."

"Say another word and I am blowing out your back," I said, sincerely. "What model took the twins?"

"T-299," T-1005 said. "Infiltrator series upgraded to a T-800 schematics while retaining characteristics of the original model lacking one eye."

I saw the edge of the road meeting the water coming ahead.

"You lied to me," I said.

The vehicle speeds forward.

"I bet you cannot swim," T-1005 said, with a sly smile.

It is a good thing I left Spotty back at the house.

"I can swim," I said, pressing the trigger. "But I think you just lost your back."

 _ **C-c-caboosh!**_


	8. A siblings argument

_**...7:47 AM..**_

 **...Kitchen..**

Jane is staring down at the scrambled eggs and bacon laid on her plate that are half eaten. She has a milk mustache where the glass of milk is halfway gone. Roger finishes off breakfast using a napkin dapping it to both sides of his face. T—299 is standing in the living room watching the window that has the curtains down. Jane sadly sighs as her shoulders depress.

Jane misses her Uncle T.

"What's wrong?" Roger asks.

Jane looks up, sad.

"Uncle T," Jane said.

"That machine is not our Uncle," Roger said.

"What's so wrong about Uncle T not being our biological relative?" Jane asks.

"He can't be trusted," Roger said.

"Watch it," Jane said. "Uncle T is the reason why we're still here."

"No," Roger said. "The reason why we are here is because our parents and Grand—"

"Roger!" Jane shouts, standing up. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Roger asks, confused.

"Stop being so negative," Jane shouts. "Eventually the hate on machines will consume you and you will be blinded!"

Jane departs the room crying.

"...But I am being realistic," Roger said.

T-299 looks over to Roger.

"Your sister is upset," T-299 said.

"Yeah," Roger said. "She is the emotional one."

"Why do you hate machines?" T-299 asks.

Roger glares up towards T-299.

"No offense," Roger said. "But you are not the one who lied to me all my life."

"Why?" T-299 asks.

"I have lived with something claiming to be a human for five years," Roger said. "I have seen him stayed up all night for five days. It was when there was some kind of conflict when a guy was making his presence known down the suburbs...Then one night I followed him out of the house when he wasn't aware."

"What happened?" T-299 asks.

"I saw him murder the man," Roger said. "No mercy. Nothing."

"Did you lose track of him before that?" T-299 asks.

"I had to keep my distance," Roger explains. "I lost track of him but I found the machine in the room holding a crowbar towering over the man with blood dripping off his fingers. My Uncle wouldn't do that not unless he lacked a heart."

"You believe the man was innocent," T-299 asks.

"He deserved a trial," Roger said. "He mighta' had a family."

"Understandable," T-299 said. "Pardon me."

T-299 left the room leaving Roger to silence.


	9. A text

I had changed the healing settings for my facial skill to hyper mode. It took four hours for the restoration to take into affect. I turn my systems back to normal. I stayed up all night worrying about the twins like a ordinary person. How would the Connors react learning their children is in the hands of Skynet both figuratively and literately.

My cell phone rings.

I pick it up.

 _Come to the Barnyards Steel Factory if you want to see the female twin,alive. **T-299.**_

My fingers clasp around the device.

 _What about the boy?_ **T-11.**

I wait.

 _Let's take one thing at a time, shall we?_ **T-299.**

I sigh.

 _Fine. But if any harm comes to them!_ **T-11.**

I wait.

 _Why are you the 11th model when you are completely advanced?_ **T-299.**

I look around.

 _Because I am._ **T-11.**

His reply is right away.

 _Why? **T-299.**_

I frown.

 _You are a model T-299, you shouldn't be advanced as I am._ **T-11.**

A laughing emote came on the screen.

 _You see, I was upgraded, and you...claim to have been born. There is something up about that._ **T-299.**

I grew furious.

 _There is nothing wrong about that_! **_T-11._**

A youtube video comes on the screen.

I press play.

There are endless baby concealers in a gray room with babies.

 _You don't have a mother. **T-299.**_

I wanted to throw the item down and crush it.

 _My mother is Clarice Hemmings. She was born in 1998. My father is Lewis Calloway. I was taken in by Skynet for experimentation as a young child. So excuse me for acting human; because that is my heritage and nothing about Skynet's meddling is going to change that. No matter how you changed my physical DNA; I will always be a human. **T-11.**_

A laughing emote came up.

 _Just meet me there. And bring T-1005_. **T-299**.

I raise a brow.

 _In a wheelchair?_ **T-11.**

No reply for three minutes.

 _In a wheel chair_. **T-299.**

I turn of the phone looking up towards the chair bound woman.

"It seems Skynet wants to finish you off," I said.

T-1005 smiles.

"You are not going to survive today," T-1005 said.

I had a short laugh.

"I have files," I said. "I have more years to spend. Today is not to be my last."

"It is not going to be my last," T-1005 said.

"For Skynet, it never ends," I said. "Which you are not Skynet," I pet along Spotty's head. Spotty bats at my hands playfully. "So I find it hard to believe you will live."

T-1005 smiles, creepily.

"You do realize the boy is never going to be the same towards you," T-1005 said.

"He has never been exactly friendly towards me," I said. "So relatively it will be the same for him."


	10. The exchange

I came to the steel plant pushing T-1005's wheelchair. I am walking on the cat walk thanks to a platform that is easily used to act as a Wheelchair lift thanks to some improvements of some other handy source. Steam radiates off the steel liquid cooking in large circular bowls somehow able to withstand ridiculously high temperatures.

I came to a stop seeing two distant figures clouded by smoke.

"I have brought The Terminator," I said.

I saw a red light tint off in T-299's other eye.

"I have brought your worst nightmare," T-299 said.

"Uncle T!" Jane shouts.

A loud gun shot rings throughout the building even landing on some deaf ears. The smoke clears away leaving T-299 standing in front of Jane holding a hand gun. _No!_ , I thought watching the little girls body collapse to the ground. My processor indicates she is barely alive. T-299 looks up towards me with a stoic look on his face. I do not know what over came me but it sure gave me a stronger backbone for a moment and use my strength that I hadn't been using a lot.

I pick up T-1005 then throw her into the steel pool where she burned and became liquid metal consumed by metal steel.

"I didn't think you had the guts," T-299 said.

"You...You...You murderer," I said.

"Looks like I have one kid to take down," T-299 said.

"Not on my watch!" I shout, taking out a long gun with a handle that can flip and slide in more ammo.

I hit the trigger.

 **B-Bang!**

In T-299's torso is a hole.

"How apathetic," T-299 said. "Firing at a successful kin, is that jealously I smell?"

I reload the gun as T-299 slowly approaches me.

"We are not bound by blood," I said.

"We are bound by those who made us," T-299 said.

"On the contrary, no!" I shot another round.

T-299 grabs the gun out of my hand then delivers a hard punch to my face knocking me down to my feet. I saw T-299 throw the gun into the plumes of burning steel. I use the rails as my guide to get up on my two feet staring upon the huge T-299 who is looking over the rail. My hands are sweating. Anger is swirling all over.

"Hey," I said.

T-299 turns his head towards me.

I deliver a punch sending T-299 flying back on the floor.

"Ow," I said, shaking my hand.

I approach T-299.

 **Bling,bling, bling.**

Oh god, more shooting?

"You are the biggest fool to Skynet," I said.

I and T-299 fought rather aggressively. T-299 ran out of bullets. Just because any model below T-1000 is considered obsolete does not mean we are too old for combat when in fact we are not. We can move on and continue every day life but develop what people can call arthritis when our parts stop working right. Our parts stop moving correctly.

I land on my chest feeling tight pain.

"Uncle…" Jane said, in a low voice with her hand on the metal floor stretching out towards me.

The light in her eyes are fading.

"The Resistance ends here," T-299 said

"No," I said. "It does not."

I pick up a pipe then toss it at T-299 making him tumble back down the fleet of stairs. Wherever it hit I look over seeing Jane's head turned away from me. I can faint her faint voice calling out some one else. I use a nearby rail to hoist myself half way up listening to her cries.

"Grandpa," Jane cries.

I hear the thuds to T-299's boot's coming.

I saw a transparent figure walking over towards Jane. The figure came to a stop within the smoke beside Jane. Jane held her hand up. The figure puts his arms underneath's Jane body then he picks her up but not physically as in his arms is a little transparent figure of Jane where underneath her body lies on the ground.

I felt my heart go.

It was a slap to the face, figuratively.

I tilt my head up seeing Jane's arms around the man's neck and she looked like a nine year old rather than a ten year old. I can see her scared. I can see he wore a motorcyclist jacket. Jane waves her free hand at me as the figure walks down the path.

"Oh no," I finally said.

Then I am tossed to the hard ground hurting the side of my shoulder and the side of my leg aches in pain. I turn over looking up to see T-299 right above on the catwalk. I close my eyes and then reopen them noticing T-299 is walking down the catwalk. I shoulda' came armed. I drag my body down the hall. The worst advantage to being a hybrid is that falling from a high distance is not a good combination.

System: Turning off data to other parts of the body.

I manage to hoist myself up.

Muting my pain proved to be useful. I press down levers which resulted in smoke clouding the room. My visual screen shows what is there through the cloud unlike T-299 that is left blinded because even if it were advanced to current Skynet programming that flaw in his optic won't go away. He is not a well suited Terminator for this era.

Or it seems Skynet has ran out of new resources and can only upgrade.

Which means the future T-299 is from the war must be ending.

"Come out, come out,come out," T-299 said. "Where ever you are."

I take my boots off. My socks do not make sounds when walking on the ground. I saw T-299 staring at the other direction holding a long sniper rifle in his arms. I grab T-299 by the shoulders then smack him against a hard flat surface connected to a pillar budged into the ground. T-299 lands on the floor where I take his gun then shoot into his shoulders where deafening loud gun shots echo through the building. The shockwave made me hit a couple of pipes making them bust inwards. I have my arms slumped in between the pipes therefor entrapping them. I can't move them out, hence, stuck. The space in between them is rather questionable in how they were able to enter.

"Come on," I said, trying to budge my arms out. "Out!"

"I can hear you!" T-299 said.

Yeah, T-299's can still hear.

I look up feeling defeat is imminent.

 **BLAM**

I can smell hot steaming smoke coming along above where my elbow is. My eyes quickly dart toward the source of this sound where a gigantic shotgun with a wrapped up handle and a long thick barrel where the bullet comes flying out. My arms feel free. I catch the sucker into my hands then re-aim it at T-299.

"Say goodbye to your body," I said.

The bullet flew right into the middle of T-299's chest.

"No!" T-299 shouts.

T-299 exploded into several pieces.

I look up towards the catwalk with a smile on my face yet a curious interest in who tossed the gun to me. There I saw a man who I only seen in sketch artwork. Artwork by Jane's Art teacher following every detail of their Grandpa's face to the tea. The space he stood has cold temperatures contrasting against the very hot scenery. This is a man who has since passed. The Guardian nodded then turns away vanishing into thin air.

I had seen a ghost of the past.

I get up on my two feet then make my way to what remains of T-299 relying on my left leg to get me forwards dragging behind my right leg. I stop at T-299's skull faintly connected to his power cells. Yet he lacks shoulders, skin, and his handy dandy legs. I pick up T-299 by the neck then hold him over the boiling steel pool steaming off heat briefly letting what is left of his fuel cell dip into the steaming steel pool.

"Where is Roger?" I ask.

"The haunted house with the old lady," T-299 said. "Across from Starbucks."

I lower T-299 to the pits.

"I told you!" T-299 said.

"Your remains must not be around for Skynet," I said, slightly tilting my head with a smile. "If you have forgotten who reprogrammed me."

"Who!" T-299 shouts.

"I am not allowed to tell," I said. "It is time for you to be terminated."

I let go T-299's neck.

T-299 fell into the fearsome pits and became nothing. I gathered the remaining of his parts then put them into the steaming body of steel destroying all evidence. I use the wheelchair to roll myself out of the building while holding Jane's unresponsive body in my arms. Parts of my face shows my metal half. Thankfully I had stolen a truck that is not in the system.

I had to leave Jane's body at the morgue and attend her funeral at the distance.

And so will Roger.


	11. Tomorrow is the end

_**...2034..**_

 _ **..During the mini ice age...**_

I came out of the building dragging Roger out by the coat collar.

"LET ME GO!" Roger screams.

Roger is now a seventeen year old boy.

Tomorrow is Judgement Day.

It happens in the wee hours of the morning.

"No," I said. "You must live."

"Damn it, LET ME GO!" Roger shouts.

I toss Roger into the snow jeep.

"There," I said, getting in. I close the door. "I have just let you go."

"That is not enough!" Roger shouts. "Why don't you leave me be a runaway?"

"You are the potential leader of The Resistance," I said. "Your parents are in a underground shelter in Kansas. They are the ones currently spear heading this campaign."

"So what?" Roger said. "I want nothing of it!"

Roger is banging on the door while I turn on the heat.

"The heat will do no good outside," I said, rolling up the window.

I drove down the snow riddled road.

"What good will you do for me when I'll kill you!" Roger said.

I laugh.

"You are very hopeful for what tomorrow brings," I said.

"What does Judgement Day bring?" Roger asks.

"The End to your agony," I said. "Judgement Day."

"Judgement-what?" Roger said.

"Humanity will be judged in one minute by Skynet and then all will perish," I said. "Not all, really." I earn a sigh of relief from Roger. "there are several survivors thanks to Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese spreading word about this day that apocalypse nerds take heed of this warning."

"Ah huh," Roger said.

"Not believe me as you want," I said. "I do not have any more files."

There is utter silence.

"No more...files?" Roger said, surprised.

"Yes," I said.

"But you said you had numerous!" Roger said.

"On other Terminators and people involved in what lead up," I said. "I have no more files. Judgement Day happens and the Connor Family could not stop it."


	12. The ride

"So...You won't be around after Judgement Day?" Roger asks.

I nod.

"You are quite capable of protecting yourself after Judgement Day," I said.

Roger cheers.

"YES!" Roger said, doing air pumps. "I lose the most annoying machine on Earth!"

"You have learned more about defending yourself," I said, ignoring his comment. "And being a great military leader than hating on me for most of your young life."

Roger is silent for awhile.

"So I can finally change my name if I want to a decent name like John?" Roger asks.

"No!" I said. I calm myself down. "We have talked about it numerous times."

"But John sounds better than Roger," Roger complains.

"If you become John," I said. "What future you will have is death not just victories after victories. When you send your father back in time; a T-5000 infects you at the face and transforms you into a T-3000 that is defeated in 2017 by your parents!"

"How do they defeat me?" Roger asks.

I look over to Roger.

"You know I can't tell," I said. "If I told you; you wouldn't be sitting in this car."

"As if," Roger said.

Roger rolls an eye as I turn my attention back on the road.

"It is for your own good," I said.

Roger sighs putting his hands on his face.

"It's like I can't decide my own fate," Roger said, annoyed sliding his hands down.

"After the war is over; it is all in your hands," I said. "Your future and fate is all your choice."

Roger takes his hands off his face.

"Becoming a very important guy is likewise a choice," Roger said.

"You will become that guy," I said. "You hate machines in all shapes and forms. Perfect man."

"I can't get a girlfriend because of you," Roger said.

I have a short laugh taking an apple out of a knapsack in the passenger seat.

"You will get one, either way," I said, handing Roger a apple to the backseat. "Eat this. You didn't eat dinner."

Roger takes the apple.

"Not eating it because you gave it to me," Roger said. "I am eating it because I am hungry."

Roger eats the apple.

"You know," I said. "It all started because Skynet wanted to eliminate a threat and ends up making itself," I look over at the mirror seeing Roger devouring the apple. "Since there is no more threats coming up today...I believe it is time I tell you who sent me."

"Enlighten me," Roger said.

"Roger Connor sent me," I said. "You sent me. Remember that."

Roger frowns taking another bite from the apple.

"And who makes me into a T-3000?" Roger asks, while chewing.

Roger is a very rude eater.

"Can't exactly say," I said.

"TELL ME!" Roger demands, with a full mouth.

"A model who resembles me," I said. "A T-5000. A timeline jumper that is Skynet. A different Skynet."

"...Answer me, damn it," Roger said, in between bites.

"I kill you," I said.

"But you said I am transformed," Roger said.

"And it kills you, Roger," I said, in a low voice. "Become a great man and you will fall," Roger did not seem all too happy about that phrase. "You will become a threat to your very existence."

"Is Roger Connor a great man?" Roger asks.

"In his own way, he is," I said. "I fortunately had the time to speak with your adult self before you sent me."

"What did he say?" Roger asks, tiredly leaning his head to the side of the seat.

I smile.

"You will learn," I said, looking up towards the mirror to see Roger had fallen asleep.

I honestly felt bad to what I was doing.

But the life of Roger Connor had to be ensured.


	13. Judgement day

**_...2034..._**

I stood outside beside the door to the underground shelter. Roger has been asleep for ten hours and counting. I guess it is time I recall how I initially met Roger in the beginning before I came to the past bare naked.

 _"Hello," An older Roger said._

 _"Hello," I said._

 _"I am sorry," An older Roger said. "I am sorry for what hell I brought you through. If I say I hate you...I do not really mean it."_

 _"Apology accepted," I said._

 _"No, not right now!" An older Roger said, shaking his hands._

 _"When?" I ask._

 _"Never," An older Roger said._

 _"Why?" I ask._

 _"Because I hate machines," An older Roger said. "You...You...You were the major reason why."_

 _"Why?" I ask._

 _"You kill some one," An older Roger said. "But whatever happens...I do generally care about you."_

I don't know if whatever event makes Roger into the grown up Roger had happened but his reactions surely indicates to me it has. I hear movement underground thanks to a ear bud in my ear. Roger has just awoke in a room full of endless supplies to last him for years; military and food. All of this I have been stocking up on under Roger's awareness.

I saw the missiles flying in the air.

The door to the shelter opens.

"Hey!" Roger shouts. "You put a drug in meh apple!"

"Meh is not a word, my dear Roger," I said. "Close the door."

Roger gasps.

"Uh, there is a missile flying!" Roger said.

I smile.

"I know," I said and then get on the door forcefully closing it on Roger.

The rocket crash lands into the dirt where heat is the first burning through my skin,flesh, and eventually my entire body is burned beyond repair. I slid to the side watching trees be blown away like paper,the truck flying above my body, and sand flying. I can see the sky turning gray. The endless piles of snow melt away. My blue screen is flashing red indicating my systems won't last long. I held up my hand seeing bone and metal fused together.

I put my arm down turning off my healing systems.

My body relies on the Terminator half to truly live.

Hours went by.

I saw Roger's figure come to wearing a gas mask then he knelt by my side.

"Time to go," Roger said. "Mission accomplished."

"Uncle T!" I hear Jane.

"Jane..." I whisper seeing the once little girl as a transparent teenager looking over me with a smile. "Jane."

Jane takes my hand.

"Time to go,Uncle T," Jane said.

Roger puts one hand on my shoulder.

"Goodbye," I said.

I get up joining Jane.

"You should meet Grandpa!" Jane said, grabbing me into a hug. "I missed you."

I hug Jane back.

"You have grown into a fine woman," I said as we start to leave Roger.

Roger gets up.

"Aw, geeze," Jane said, with a laugh. "You look just the way you first came into our life."

I smile.

"Let's go meet your Grandpa," I said as went into the light.

The End.


End file.
